


Only Fools (Fall For You)

by doqeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, fluff if you squint, jaemin f boy from renjuns pov, mentioned jisung/hyuck, nomin break up, noren best friends, rated for language and alcohol use, renjun center, renjun is kind of an idiot, stream rools on yt thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doqeom/pseuds/doqeom
Summary: 𝘑𝘢𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩?"𝘙𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘯 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯?"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺. "𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘑𝘦𝘯𝘰 𝘺𝘦𝘵? 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦."Renjun hates Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Only Fools (Fall For You)

**Author's Note:**

> this.... is not very good im sorry but i felt the need to write something based on fools after renjuns cover came out <3  
> title from troye sivan's fools

Na Jaemin had something about him that Renjun had never really been able to put his finger on. It drew you in, made you thirsty for his attention on you. Maybe it was the way he walked - fluid, like a river. Or maybe it was the way he was constantly smiling, his face warm, his eyes twinkling.

Renjun had seen the awe in his friends eyes when Jaemin had asked to sit with them at lunch.

At first Renjun had played along, happily welcoming the new addition to their group, but then Jaemin was everywhere. Every movie night, every study group, picking Jisung up from his dance club by the time Renjun had pulled up, on Jeno's lockscreen where he used to be.

It made Renjun's tongue taste sour.

He was still beautiful, his every move making Renjun weak at the knees no matter how hard he clenched his fists and bit his tongue between his teeth.

Then one morning Jeno burst through Renjun's bedroom door from his room, his face split in the broadest grin Renjun had ever seen. It was too early, the elder had whined, but Jeno was elated, cuddling up to Renjun.

"He asked me to be his _boyfriend_."

Renjun frowned, rolling over in Jeno's arms to face him. "Who asked you?"

Jeno giggled, his nose and cheeks and ears pink like the blossom tree outside of their apartment.

"Jaemin! We've been hanging out - just us - and I thought I was imagining it but he likes me! Renjun he _likes_ me!"

This had to be the cruelest joke his life had ever played on him. Renjun held in the groan and complaints as Jeno buried his head into his best friends neck, strong arms wrapped around Renjun's thin waist.

Three weeks later and Renjun had seen more of Jaemin than he had of Jeno.

"Stop trying to steal my best friend," he'd spat through clenched teeth one day. He'd finally had enough of seeing Jaemin come over to his and _Jeno's_ apartment, and pick up _Jeno's_ pyjamas from _Jeno's_ room to take them to his own place.

Jaemin had froze in the middle of the hallway, pyjamas in one hand, the other stuffed into the pocket of the jumper Renjun had bought Jeno for his birthday.

The younger looked startled as though he hadn't expected a reaction like that from Renjun, but then that smile that Renjun _loathed_ was creeping its way back onto Jaemin's face.

That smirk, like Jaemin knew what he was feeling, what he was thinking.

Jaemin stepped closer, and Renjun hated the way he towered over him, making Renjun weak at the knees. He hated how fucking perfect Jaemin looked.

Renjun had tried to make a list of reasons why he hated Na Jaemin, and really he just _did_. There were no faults to Jaemin. Not as he stood over Renjun, his eyes with their blue contact lenses flicking over his face.

"Don't be jealous, Junnie. Just because I'm dating Jeno and not you."

And, okay, there was a solid reason for him to hate Jaemin. The fact he said things like _that_ , implying that Renjun wanted to _date_ him.

"Like I'd want to date _you_."

Jaemin raised an eyebrow, that smile quirking on his face never faltering. "Oh so it's Jeno? You're jealous because I'm dating Jeno?"

Renjun was jealous (as much as he hated to admit it) because he hardly saw his best friend anymore. Not because he liked Jeno _or_ Jaemin, he was just pissed that this perfect guy could walk into their lives and the past twelve years of friendship between him and Jeno could fly out the window.

"Fuck you. You're stealing my best friend."

Jaemin shrugged. "I'm not stealing him. You're avoiding him because he's dating me. Your loss."

And then Jaemin was waltzing out the door, leaving Renjun standing in his pyjama shorts and his Moomins jumper in his hallway. In his empty apartment. Just him and the whirring of the air con.

\-----

  
Maybe he had been avoiding Jeno because the elder was dating He Who Shall Not Be Named.

(Renjun had referred to Jaemin as that when he was drunk and Donghyuck was _definetly_ not letting him forget it.)

Jaemin was out of town for something or other, Renjun didn't care, and so Jeno was back to their apartment, spread out on the couch while Renjun sat at one end, being used as a foot rest.

They were watching some show about weddings and not knowing who you were going to get married to (really - it seemed like a stupid idea for a show) but Jeno's eyes were glued to the TV, mouth curved into a little smile as he watched the couples.

  
"I can't wait to get married."

Renjun hummed, busy trying to remember who was marrying who.

"I'm gonna move into a really nice house once I'm married. Oh! Maybe with a pool. And cats, lots of cats - and the living room is gonna be the size of our whole apartment."

That made Renjun laugh quietly, one hand absentmindedly rubbing one of Jeno's legs.

"Maybe I'll have kids."

Renjun looked over to his best friend. Jeno wasn't really paying attention now that it was an ad break, his eyes unfocused on the TV.

"I wonder what it'll be like to marry Jaemin."

Renjun's hand stopped rubbing. "What? You'd really want to marry him?"

Jeno rolled his eyes, wiggling around on the sofa until he could see Renjun better. "Yeah! Jaemin's..." Jeno trailed off and Renjun watched with a bitter taste in his mouth as Jeno's smile became lazy, filled with adoration. "He's perfect Jun."

Renjun huffed, but bit back any comments.

"Junnie... why do you hate Jaemin?"

Renjun sighed, picking at the lint of Jeno's socks to avoid eye contact. "I just do."

"That's not a valid reason."

"Yeah, well," Renjun looked up to see Jeno watching him, face unreadable. "He gives me a weird vibe, I don't know. I don't like him."

"Are you jealous?"

Renjun watched as Jeno's jaw dropped. "Oh my God do you have a crush on him-."

Renjun pretended to gag. " _God_ , no. I don't really want anything to do with him. I think you're a fool for dating him, sometimes."

Jeno frowned, laying his head back on the arm rest. He didn't say anything, turning back to watch the TV.

Nothing much more was said between the two, and Renjun felt insecure in the heavy silence. It was obvious Jeno really cared for Jaemin, but the younger made Renjun feel so conflicted and uncomfortable that even for his best friend he couldn't pretend to like him.

\-----

  
Renjun knew how perfect Jaemin was. How he looked in the eyes of everyone. Sporty, smart, insanely good looking, kind, the perfect boyfriend.

Jaemin was cocky on top of all that, and Renjun wasn't sure whether it was natural or something he did just to rile him up even more.

When Jaemin challenged Renjun to a drinking game Renjun had to agree for the sake of his own pride. When Jaemin backed Renjun into the corner of the room they were in not one minute after Jeno left to get some more alcohol and possibly something to smoke, and told Renjun that he was obviously the best kisser out of the two, it wasn't just the alcohol in Renjun's system that made him grab the back of Jaemin's neck and press his lips flush against the youngers.

It was the need to prove something. Whether to Jaemin that he was the best kisser or to himself that he hated Jaemin and was practically repulsed by him at this point he wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure what made him keep kissing this guy that he hated so much. His brain was mush as he threaded his fingers through Jaemins peach hair, his tongue slipping between Jaemin's lips.

Jaemin pulled back, shuffling away from Renjun just before Jeno entered the room again.

They didn't look at each other for the rest of the night.

\-----

Not a week later Jeno returned from his cooking class, face red as he slammed the front door. 

Renjun dropped the knife he was using to chop vegetables, narrowly missing taking a finger right off as he watched Jeno storm past the kitchen into the living room.

Renjun shuffled in, the thought of why Jeno was so pissed off making his stomach churn.

"Jen-?"

"He broke up with me."

Renjun wasn't really expecting that.

He sat down on the sofa Jeno was curled up on, a cushion in between them to give him some space. 

"He... why?"

It had been a long time since Renjun had seen Jeno look so angry, his eyebrows scrunched together, his chest heaving as he breathed in and out deeply.

"Dunno. Said he just wasn't interested anymore."

Another reason why Renjun hated Na Jaemin.

He opened his mouth to speak but Jeno shook his head furiously. "No. I don't wanna hear it. I was a fool. Please don't say _I told you so_."

So Renjun left Jeno to it, spending the night making his salad for lunch tomorrow and then curling up in his room.

He stared at the wall, thinking, his essay due in a few days lying unfinished on his desk, the last sentence an unreadable mess just like his thoughts.

\-----

The next day when Renjun saw Jaemin marching across campus, he was ready to punch him. He wanted to hurt him for having to hear Jeno cry himself to sleep the night before, but once he was staning in front of Jaemin, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Hit me, Huang."

Renjun blinked, realising he'd been staring at Jaemin's face. He wasn't smiling. "What?"

"You've always looked like you wanted to punch me or sleep with me, I was never sure, but now I'm assuming its the former."

Renjun wanted to hurt Na Jaemin, but all he could do was frown and stare up at him, his fists loose at his sides.

"I'm bigger than that. I just want you to stay the fuck away from my friends, okay?"

Jaemin nodded, his face blank. "That sounds fair. How am I supposed to stay away from you, though?"

Renjun raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The younger leaned closer, and _of course_ his breath smelled like honey. "Haven't you worked out why I broke up with Jeno yet? I thought you were smarter than that Junnie."

Jaemin walked away after brushing his lips against Renjun's cheek, and he stood frozen, unsure of what to do. The way Jaemin walked was more like a rushing waterfall now. Not smooth and silky like Renjun had first perceived him as. There were people staring at him, but Renjun was worried he might trip over his own feet if he tried to walk. 

There was no way he'd let this _want_ brewing in the pit of his stomach over take the fact that Jaemin had fucked over Renjun's best friend. 

Renjun hated Na Jaemin.

\-----

Renjun hated Na Jaemin, but here he was in Jaemin's house to collect Jeno's stuff he'd left lying around.

"I think... that's it."

Renjun nodded curtly, keeping his lips pressed together and turning on his heel to leave.

"Renjun... why don't you stay for a bit?"

Renjun scoffed, turning around so Jaemin could watch him roll his eyes. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

Jaemin shrugged his shoulders slightly, looking nervous in his own home. "We never really got to know each other and I'd like to know you."

The elder clicked his tongue against his teeth, adjusting the bag slung over one shoulder filled with Jeno's things.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really like you from the minute we met. You were too perfect, and now I see what was wrong with you," he gestured one hand vaguely, "you date people until you're bored with them."

Jaemin bit his lip, staring at the floor.

A few minutes passed, and Renjun couldn't see the point of standing around in He Who Shall Not Be Named's apartment any longer, so he continued on his way to Jaemin's front door.

But then the younger was skidding his way in front of Renjun to block him from the door and Renjun honest to _God_ wanted to knee him in the balls, but he was way too tired for any physical exertion. He wanted to leave.

"I liked Jeno." Jaemin's eyes were searching Renjun's face frantically, but Renjun wasn't really sure what he was looking for. "I did, but I liked you, too. Jeno was so eager and you gave me the cold shoulder all the time - that's why I dated him. Then you kissed me and I couldn't keep lying to myself."

Renjun mentally rolled his eyes to the back of his skull.

Falling for Na Jaemin seemed like a rollercoaster ride Renjun didn't ever want to get on. He'd be a fool to even think about it. Jaemin was telling him these pretty lies, and Renjun knew he was lying because his gut told him so and Renjun's gut feeling had always been right.

And this wasn't right because no matter how perfect Jaemin was, he'd broken his best friends heart, and Renjun really shouldn't have kissed him back. He _really_ shouldn't have dropped Jeno's belongings in favour of wrapping his arms around Jaemin's shoulders.

He _really_ should not have let Jaemin carry him back into his apartment.

Only fools fell for perfect people like Na Jaemin, and Renjun wasn't a fool.

But he was weak. Truthfully, a little part of him always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to scream about nct with me, follow or dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kvncult?s=09) <3
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/chenjaem)


End file.
